In the oil and gas industry, various drill bits have been used for the drilling of well bores in downhole formations. One type of drill bit is a roller cone drill bit, which frequently includes a body with two or more support arms extending therefrom. Roller cones are provided on the arms which rotate each on its own axis during drilling. The roller cones are provided with a cutting structure for drilling through various formations.
Drill bits often have arrangements where the force applied to the cutting surfaces of the drill bits is at an angle to the bearing axis. For example, in the roller cone drill bit, the rotating cones of the bit are angled towards the center placing their rotational axis at an angle to orientation of the well bore. This makes one part of the cutting surface of the rotary cone a “lead” edge, meaning it is doing the primary cutting, while the rest is not.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.